


Knighthood

by SpaceWarnicorn (JohnnySpades)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnySpades/pseuds/SpaceWarnicorn
Summary: Star and Marco talk about knighthood after getting away from Toffee





	Knighthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote as part of a secret santa thing on tumblr. I really liked it so figured I'd post it here. I really enjoyed getting inside their heads, though I think I might have overdone the fluff...

“Star? Are you decent?” Marco asked while knocking on her door. She had been different the past few days. She tried to act like herself, but something just seemed…off. Almost as if she had been avoiding him. After a minute or two of waiting, he opened the door cautiously as he peaked inside. The lights were off, leaving the only source of light being the late day sun shining in.

“It’s Saturday and you haven’t left your room. I was starting to get worried.” He said stepping further in, looking for her in her room. As he got closer to noticed her on the bed with her face in her pillow. He sat on the bed next to her and put a hand on her back, “Star?” She jumped slightly at his touch and looked up.

“Marco? I didn’t hear you come in.” she said sitting up and wiping her eyes. He took one look at her face and he knew something was wrong. There were red blotches all over her face and her eyes appeared to be puffy. She pulled him into a hug and began to sob softly.

“Marco, I-I don’t know what I’m doing.” She pulled back from him to look him in the face. “Ever since that day, when Toffee took you-” she wiped away fresh tears before grabbing his hand. “Marco, I almost lost you that day, and it was my own fault!” She gave his hand a squeeze.

“Star no, there was no way you could have known-”

“It is Marco!” She cut him off, shifting her gaze down to her lap. “They took you to get to me. They nearly killed you.”

“Whoa whoa-” He leaned her face up to look him in the eye. “They didn’t almost kill me. I knew you would come for me. That’s what best buds do!” He smiled and held her cheek. “How many times have you rescued me? There was no doubt in my mind you would again.”

She smiled and blushed a bit. “If I hadn’t done the spell though…Toffee would have crushed you. And I…” she trailed off, putting her hand on top off his on her cheek. “If you had gotten hurt, I’d never forgive myself for letting it happen.”

Her voice trembled slightly with a deep seated anger. Marco nodded as he began to understand. He stood up and grabbed his glasses.

“This looks like a job for Dr. Marco PH.D!” he said as he grabbed his notebook. She giggled a bit.

“No offense, but I don’t think those weird blot things are going to help this time,” she quipped. He smiled and adjusted his glasses.

“Just watch,” He sat next to her and pulled her close so that her head rested on his shoulder and slowly rubbed her head. She blushed for a moment before relaxing into him. “I understand you’re upset. You have good reasons, but you are taking your anger out on the wrong person.” She looked up at him.

“Who?”

“You, Star. You’re so caught up in the ‘what if’s’ that you are creating in your mind - this scenario where anything you do could lead to my death.” His fingers gently found her chin and angled her into his eyes. “But there is one thing you are forgetting.”

“Is it me again?” She asked as he cheeks lightly stained red again. Marco laughed, which almost made her heart skip.

“No Star. You’re forgetting me. How many battles have you and I been in this week alone?” She stopped for a second and started to count in her head.

“Umm….at least ten?” He nodded

“At the very least. At any moment you could end up in a battle, and I will have your back.” He said confidently. “There will never be a time I don’t have your back star. We’re going to get hurt. That comes with fighting. But I would rather break my leg once a week for life than know I could have helped you and didn’t.” He smiled down at her.

He was right, She hadn’t thought about that. All this time she had been fretting over how he had almost been hurt because of her, how anything she did could hurt him. But he knew that too, and embraced it. He looked death and pain in the face almost daily and each time put up his fists, for her. New tears began to run down her face.

“Oh man Star I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-” She cut him off with a quick kiss to the cheek. Marco flushed red and held his cheek

“Marco, you’re right. If I didn’t have you, I don’t know what I would do.” she said letting her tears run. “You’re more than my best friend, or my battle buddy, you’re my knight in shining armor. I don’t know how I got so lucky as to meet you, in all of the dimension and realities.” She took his hand again and put it up to her cheek.

Marco was a bit shocked from the kiss, but he came to after hearing her say that. He got down on one knee and took her hand.

“Star, I’m not noble born. Nor do I know any of the customs of you’re homeland.” She looked down in awe as he spoke. “But as long as you need me, I will be at your side. No matter what challenges we face. I will be by your side as a knight of earth.” He said firmly. “On my honor as a man.”

Star looked at him for a second before she started to laugh. “Marco, you’ve been my knight since we first fought together.” He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

She laughed again, “On Mewni, knights take a blood oath. Not with their own blood though.” She picked him up off the floor and sat him next to her. “When a warrior wishes to be a knight in the court of the queen of Mewni, he or she is sent into the forest of death. If he comes back having survived the monsters then he is made a knight. Usually this is shown when he or she comes back covered in monster blood.

Marco nodded. “How does anyone really survive on Mewni,” he asked. “Between knight trials and calzones that tell you when you are going to die, it sounds horrifying honestly.”

She brushed off the comment. “It isn’t that bad. But more importantly it means you have had the knight title waiting for you from day one.” She got closer to him. “You’ve defended me against more monsters than any knight of Mewni. You’ve stood with me in fights that most people of earth would turn tail at. You are my knight, and I-” She stumbled to find the words. “I l-love you.” she said looking him in the eye.

Marco didn’t know what to say at first. When he had first met her, she was this strange girl who made rainbows that spontaneously set on fire. But now, having gotten to know her… She was so much more than that. She was strong, quick on her feet, outgoing. Yeah, from time to time she didn’t understand things that got them into trouble, but that kind of made her more endearing.

“Marco? Say something please?” She asked as she squeezed his hand.

Marco regained his composure and smiled before leaning in to give her a delicate kiss on her lips. She stiffened for a moment before leaning into the kiss. After a moment he pulled away and looked her in the eye.

“I love you too Star.” He said softly as he held her hand. “And I always will.” She blushed and pulled him into a hug.

On the other side of the door, peaking through the crack left by Marco, his parents watched.

“I told you they were going to be a thing!” His mother said to his father in a hushed ton. He shrugged and pulled the door shut quietly.

“It doesn’t mean anything just yet. Jackie still has a strong chance.” He said with a shrug as he and his wife walked down the hallway to the living room. She let out a small laugh.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. All I know is our grand kids are going to be royalty” She said teasingly as she walked passed him and took a seat on the couch. He smiled and took his wife’s hand in his own.

“Maybe you’re right. But until they come to us saying they are dating, I keep my five dollars.”

She glared at him, “I know, but the five will be mine. Just watch!” she huffed and crossed her arms. He only laughed and cuddled her close as the flicked on the TV.

## 


End file.
